Non-Directional Lover
by Derringer Meryl
Summary: Marisa has always had a bit of a thing for her friends, but after coming away from a magical mishap anatomically incorrect those feelings are resurfacing with a perverted twist. After weeks of trying to cope with things alone her rampant perversions finally find a very unexpected outlet, and get her tangled up with a certain gap-lurker to solve an incident only her unique body can.
1. Sleep Depraved

I: Sleep Depraved

It was another warm summer night in Gensokyo, and Marisa was just waking up after what felt like a light breeze sent goosebumps up her arms and legs. They pricked a little painfully after such a peaceful sleep and she rolled over in an effort to ignore them, but instead of a pillow, her cheek met cold wood. After a moment to register that fact, she sat up groggily with hazy recognition that this was not her room. It was too big, and her bed certainly wasn't made of hardwood. She was lying on what she discerned to be her own dress after running her fingers across it and feeling the small brass studs sewn into the front, which left her in nothing but a tank-top and short bloomers. She decided it might be a good idea to take a look around, but the moment she turned her head her whereabouts became perfectly clear.

"Oh," was all her sleepy mind could muster after the immense effort of realizing she was at Reimu's shrine. It had taken her a while to notice, but the large front doors of the shrine were wide open, letting in a pool of cold moonlight. There wasn't any breeze blowing though. It was calm and quiet save for what sounded like breathing. It turned out not to be her own, and as her bleary gaze swept the moonlit room, she saw a few other sleeping forms scattered about. She also saw several bottles and cups on the nearby table, which sparked recollection of a night of raucous drinking with Reimu and the Yakumo "family", who had shown up more or less unannounced as soon as the first drop of alcohol had hit a glass. Yukari had decided to stay over as well, which was unusual. She hadn't even tried anything. She was laid out on a messy futon in one corner with Chen curled next to her, the closet she'd dragged it from still open. Ran was passed out in the middle of the floor a little ways from Marisa, and Reimu herself was asleep with her lower half under the booze-laden table.

Marisa rubbed the grit from her eyes and glanced back at Reimu. She was turned on her side facing Marisa, with her legs extended under the table and her arms stretched out in front of her as if she were reaching for something. Her sleeping face was smooth and untroubled, her breathing light and effortless, which was a stark contrast to the impenetrable apathy she adopted when she was awake. She thought seeming uninterested in everything all the time made her seem like she hadn't a care in the world, but Marisa knew her responsibilities weighed on her greatly. Marisa felt a little flash of affection flutter through her chest as she watched Reimu sleep. The way one of her sleeves had slipped down further than the other, the tangle of her sleep-hair imparting a messy cuteness. She might have been drooling a little, too. Marisa got to hands and knees with the intent of going to check, but the sound of movement caused her to snap her head around to see Ran shuffle in her sleep. Marisa's face flushed and her pulse quickened. If Ran had woken up, she would have caught Marisa staring and no doubt made some scathing remark about it. Yukari sure as hell would have, and Reimu probably would, too.

She kept an eye on Ran until her breathing returned to the slow rhythm of deep sleep and noticed that her hat was not on her head. She had never seen Ran without her hat on and in fact hadn't seen her around very often at all. Seeing anyone without their hat in Gensokyo was beyond rare. If they wore one, it was as good as glued to their head. Even Marisa was reluctant to take hers off outside of one or two trusted locations. This could very well be a once-in-her-lifetime opportunity and she wasn't about to pass that up to fawn over Reimu, since she did that on a daily basis. Crawling slowly, Marisa went around to Ran's side and, at length, examined her fox ears. They seemed a little small since they were always tucked into that strange tasseled hat she usually wore, but they turned out to be almost as long as Marisa's hand. She tilted her head this way and that while fighting the urge to touch, her breathing sounding loud against the room's stillness. She had seen other beast youkai, like Chen who was Ran's cat shikigami, but mostly only dueled with them, never having a chance to really learn about them outside of danmaku. Strangely enough, Ran had human ears in addition to her fox ears, probably having been granted during her transformation from a fox into a shikigami. She tried to inch closer but drew back sharply as her breath must have touched Ran's ear, causing it to twitch downward as if swatting something. She tensed and waited but Ran showed no signs of stirring. After a moment or two to let her settle, Marisa lightly puffed a breath on Ran's ear and had to stifle a little giggle when it twitched again. Ran remained oblivious, and Marisa finally gave in to her urge to touch.

At first Marisa simply traced around the tip of each ear with her fingertips, but soon she grew bolder and had one in each hand. She found if she touched them too lightly they'd move as if trying to subconsciously escape her grasp. She even squeezed them a bit, curious at their pliability. They were surprisingly soft as well, and she found herself growing calm and relaxed, her thoughts drifting with a sort of lazy clarity through her mind. She spent a good portion of her free time here at Reimu's shrine, just laying around and trying to keep her company. She usually just served tea and told her to go home, but every now and again she opened up a little and let some feelings out. Usually alcohol was involved, and Marisa had, on more than one occasion, showed up with a bottle of sake or wine with the excuse that she couldn't drink all of it by herself. As far as she knew, she was the only one Reimu had deeper conversations with and it made her breast swell with pride and happiness. The logical conclusion was that, because of this, she had developed feelings for Reimu, and they'd been friends for a good while now. She had taken an instant liking to her when they had first met, but couldn't quite pin down when she'd developed deeper feelings. Maybe since the beginning. She'd known Alice for a good while, too, what with living in the same forest. She already knew she loved Alice, but the way one loves a much-valued friend. With Reimu, it just might be more than that. "Ah, geeze," Marisa muttered quietly to herself as she stroked her thumbs along the inside of Ran's ears. She wondered what would happen if she told Reimu she liked her more than as a friend. Rejection was the most likely outcome she could imagine, provided she even worked up enough courage to go through with it. Reimu would probably just laugh in her face and ask her if she was joking. 'You're kidding right? Did you eat a weird mushroom or something?' Not to mention they were both girls, which was reason enough for Reimu to laugh her right out of Gensokyo entirely. But maybe, just maybe, Reimu would return her feelings. Reimu was good at hiding what she felt, and she couldn't play favorites or else how could she claim to be the protector of Gensokyo's balance? It made sense.

Marisa imagined confessing; saw Reimu blushing and acting flustered which was cute enough by itself, then smiling warmly before saying 'I love you, too.' Imaginary Marisa then pounced on imaginary Reimu, and their lips met in a passionate kiss while their hands started roaming each other's bodies. Their tongues met between their mouths, and Marisa tried to imagine what Reimu's aroused voice would sound like. Would it be squeaky and high pitched? Quiet and subdued? But then, that didn't really matter because Reimu would notice the bulge in Marisa's dress—'What's that?'. Marisa came back to reality, breathing heavily, wondering how she'd handle that situation. 'It's a dick. Y'know, like men have.' Yeah, like that'd fly. She sighed and cast her gaze down, her eyes falling on her hands still clutching Ran's ears. With a start, she quickly withdrew them and stared at Ran intently, the hump in her dress pulsing faintly. For better or worse, she'd ended up with a dick, magically sewn into her anatomy during an experiment that she wasn't quite sure if she regretted attempting.

Well, it was less 'magically sewn' and more 'accidentally ended up with', but saying it that way wasn't as cool. Her magical studies had taken her far, certainly, but manipulating human physiology was touted as being both incredibly difficult _and_ dangerous, which drew Marisa to it like a moth to flame. She had always felt a little lacking in the chest area, so she started with what was supposed to be a simple flesh transference spell to change that. Things didn't work out exactly how she'd planned, however. She must have drawn part of the fairly complex magic circle the spell called for incorrectly, because when the dust settled and her body stopped tingling, she found she was just as flat as she'd been when she'd started. But she didn't come away with nothing, and as she began her routine well-being check that she ran after every magical mishap, she found she'd come away with something despite her failure. She'd somehow ended up with a dick instead of tits. She just had to touch it, of course. It had been impossible not to, and she'd quickly become addicted to the sensations it had provided. There were some things she just couldn't wrap her head around, though, even allowing for the esoteric mysteries of magic. When she climaxed, it was entirely separate from her female parts, and she was somehow capable of producing what she could only assume was cum. The only experience she'd had with male physiology was from books, and she knew her magic penis was not only entirely unnatural but disproportionate as well. At eight inches, it caused a lot of problems if she let her mind wander when she was out and about. It also had the strange effect of amplifying her feelings and soon, instead of just touching herself because it felt good, she started thinking about her friends in rather inappropriate ways. At least now she had a good reason to. When she thought about Reimu or Alice or Patchy in that way before her little incident, she always felt strange, like she wasn't wired quite right. And now she was feeling up a beast youkai that could rip her in two with as much effort as it took her to breathe, which certainly didn't help disprove that. But that still didn't stop her from noticing Ran was distinctly more female than beast.

The fabric of her gown was stretched tightly over her chest and Marisa had never really been close enough to appreciate how well-endowed she was. On the rare occasions they'd met they were either dueling or she had her hands across her front resting in her gown's huge sleeves. Her body was just an arm's length away. Marisa had gotten herself a little worked up remembering all those sleepless nights with dirty thoughts filling her head, and she felt her curiosity starting to get the better of her. No doubt she'd ruin any chances she had with Reimu—no matter how slim—if she tried anything on her, but Ran, on the other hand, was fast asleep and very drunk. Marisa had drunk enough to forget where she was and even youkai had their limits.

With these thoughts, her crazy idea seemed a little less crazy and before she knew it, her hand was resting on Ran's breast. She could feel it compress when Ran inhaled, alternately squishing up into her fingers and then settling to the edges of her palms when Ran breathed out. She began to shake lightly, and shot a wide-eyed glance over her shoulder to make sure no one else was awake. When she saw that no one was, she reached over and palmed Ran's other breast, barely daring to squeeze and even then ever so lightly. They were soft but firm, the taut fabric of Ran's gown suspending them and pressing them together, and she could feel the squishy bumps of Ran's nipples as she groped. Her blood was pounding in her ears at this point, and she was staring intently at Ran's face, ready to leap away in an instant. Fear gnawed at the back of her mind, and she hoped Ran would have a bit of an alcohol induced delay before being fully aware if she awoke. Marisa tried to quickly come up with an alibi or an escape plan, but her thoughts became less coherent as arousal took priority. Maybe something like 'you were coughing so I was making sure you were okay!' That sounded good, right? She began rubbing her legs together in a subconscious effort to stimulate herself and withdrew her hands, noticing she had started to outright tremble. She'd successfully felt Ran's breasts. Truly an achievement worth noting. She continued to stare for several moments. She felt like she'd really crossed a line in herself. She was officially a complete lesbian now. Like, completely officially. It was one thing touching yourself and, oops I thought of Reimu oh well but it was something completely different touching a girl willingly and liking it. There was no coming back from this. She glanced at Reimu again, wondering how she'd react if she woke up. Considering how pragmatic she was about everything she'd probably just say something like 'don't do that when you're a guest in my shrine' or 'she's gonna kill you if she catches you'. Plus, Reimu would know she was into girls. That might solve the problem of breaking it to her, but it caused a whole slew of others. She'd keep it secret, sure, but what if she started distancing herself? Marisa wasn't sure if she could take that. But that's exactly why she wasn't next to Reimu right now. If Ran caught her, things would be less predictable, but she could handle being shunned by the Yakumos.

She couldn't help but feel a little paranoid with her back to the rest of the room, though. The instincts bred by her kleptomania asserted themselves as she quietly crawled around the room and poked at each of the others to make sure they were sound asleep. She found she didn't even _want_ to touch Reimu, at least not in the same way. She would have much preferred lying next to her, in her outstretched arms, and maybe stroking her hair. No, even that would be too risky. She forced herself to move on to the corner where Yukari lay with Chen curled up at her feet. It was surprising enough that Yukari didn't just go home when things started winding down, but even more surprising was the way she slept. In a word, it was nothing other than slovenly. Her hair was mussed, some of it stuck to her face in a sleepy halo, and she was even snoring lightly. Even if she'd had some sort of ulterior motive for sleeping over, there was no way she'd let herself be seen this way. Unless it played into her plans. Marisa decided she'd leave that speculation for never, and, after peeking at Chen and failing to resist stroking her tails for a few seconds, she returned to Ran.

Her penis was throbbing now, in eager anticipation of whatever it was she was going to do. The feel of Ran's wonderfully squishy breasts was still on her fingertips, but she leaned down so her face was only a couple inches from Ran's with the idea that she wanted to feel Ran's lips. It helped her along that she could still smell alcohol on Ran's breath despite the hours that had passed since they'd been drinking. She'd imagined kissing Reimu quite often, but the opportunity to actually feel someone else's lips on hers was a powerful force since she'd probably never kiss Reimu. Not without receiving heavy injuries. Thus, she easily convinced herself it was worth taking the risk and licked her lips tentatively before pressing them against Ran's. Not too lightly so she could appreciate the feeling, yet not too hard for fear of waking her subject. They were soft and warm, as expected, and tasted slightly of Ran's last drink, but it was still an amazing feeling. She wondered what she looked like, kneeling over Ran like that with their faces so close. She probably looked _exactly_ like she was doing what she was doing, so she just closed her eyes and imagined it was Reimu she was kissing. It actually worked, too, a wondrously vivid image of a passionate kiss with Reimu filling her mind's eye. Her heart started to beat wildly, even faster than it already was, and she could almost feel Reimu's hands clasping hers, but it was Ran's breast that touched her hand. She snapped back to a sitting position and removed the hand from Ran's chest that she didn't remember moving. Her breath came in shaky, drawn-out bursts as she tried to keep her pulse under control and her heart was pounding hard enough to make the front of her shirt quiver. Just imagining _kissing _Reimu threw her body into such a passion_. _If she was careful, _very_ very careful, maybe she could get away with just a tiny bit more.

She sidled over to her dress and pulled it along with her back to Ran's side so it was within arm's reach. Since she was wearing a tank-top she could just kind of play dead if Ran woke up. It was a common sight to see party-goers scattered about, asleep in nothing but their underwear, even if they just so happened to end up next to each other. The hard part would be explaining to Ran why she was on top of her, she thought as she inched forward and lifted her leg across Ran to straddle her. She made sure she didn't touch anywhere she didn't intend to, and pulled down the waistband of her bloomers. Her dick came free and slapped against her stomach, and she lowered it so it was parallel to Ran's sleeping form before sliding her knees forward until the head was directly over Ran's lips. Immediately it began to twitch as Ran's hot breath washed over it. The sensation was near orgasmic in itself coupled with the intensity of the moment, but as her cock twitched and jumped, it made contact with Ran's lips just once and she knew she couldn't stop. She pressed lower and felt the soft flesh of Ran's lips squish up against her glans, the feeling of them still fresh on her own. She stayed in that position for long moments teetering on the brink of fear and reckless abandon and threw another glance over her shoulder at the other sleeping shapes, her body shaking as if she was naked in the snow. No one had so much as rolled over. She was in the clear; she was really going to do this.

She turned back to Ran and allowed her surface thoughts to sink beneath her building lust as she attempted to calm her quivering. She slid her hips forward, not even daring to go down half her full length, then slid back, shuddering as she felt a bit of Ran's teeth on her tip. A little too rough maybe, if she was pushing Ran's mouth open. As tempting as that sounded, she reluctantly let up a little and tried closing her eyes to imagine Reimu beneath her. However, all she could imagine was Reimu looking angry, as if Marisa had her against her will. A sigh of frustration escaped her. Not that it was the only reason she was doing this to poor Ran. She was a slave to her lust now, and she thrust her thoughts away again as she became aware of a warm trickling between her legs. The desire to touch her female half was growing exponentially and she arched her back a bit so she could slide her other hand down her shaft and into her bloomers. She brushed over her clitoris, sending shivers out against her existing tremors, then slid a finger inside herself and twisted it around to find her most sensitive places. She had spent many a night like that as well, her fingers buried inside her insatiable slit with thoughts of whoever took her fancy that day. Usually Reimu, but sometimes others as well. Never Ran, though. The memories brought a fond smile to her face as she slipped a third finger in. Her thrusts became more daring as she felt orgasm coiling in her gut and a noticeable pressure building in her base. Faster she went, her cock sliding from tip to base against Ran's face.

Sweet release was just moments away, but panic quickly, almost painfully overrode her pleasure as she realized she hadn't planned to go this far. She tossed her head around in search of her dress or anything at all that wasn't Ran's face, squeezing her dick as she did so like it would actually prevent anything, then reached out behind her to grab her dress. But she made a mistake. Her knee slipped on the hardwood floor and pushed roughly into Ran's side, jolting both of them. Marisa could only freeze and look to Ran's face, and her blood went ice cold when she saw the glint of Ran's eyes in the dark. "Oh shit—R-Ran!" Marisa fell backwards onto her butt and flailed her arms, dragging her legs across Ran's torso in her mad scramble to create distance. Her erection was lost in seconds and Ran's hand closed on air where Marisa's neck had been moments before, then slipped off her legs as she frantically kicked them. She couldn't play dead now since Ran had woken with perfect clarity, and the alibi she had so recently believed would get her out of trouble was just incomprehensible babble on her lips as she panicked.

Eventually Marisa quieted, Ran just staring at her. She slowly withdrew her hand and her body had tensed up as if she was ready to move at a moment's notice. "I—I can explain!"Marisa whispered frantically. "Y-you were coughing, see? So I was checking to make sure you were okay! Oh um, I also took my clothes off." Somehow that didn't come out quite how she had planned it. "I guess I may have drunk too much, hehe." Her laugh sounded weak, even to herself.

"Oh, is that what happened?" The sound of Ran's voice made Marisa flinch, and she drew back sharply as Ran sat up swiftly. "I knew you for a thief, black-white, but what do you stand to gain from groping me in my sleep? You humans are so impulsive it's a wonder you manage to stay alive." Ran sighed, her voice surprisingly level. She didn't even appear to be distressed, which made Marisa's fear mingle with puzzlement. "What did you plan to—what _did_ you do?" She asked as she wiped Marisa's saliva from her lips and looked at the back of her hand.

"Y-you're not gonna kill me?" Marisa asked, a little afraid of the answer. Ran laughed at her and removed the spit coating the back of her hand with a quick swipe against her gown. The image of Ran's arm flashing toward her came back to her. What would have happened had it found its mark? She could also feel faint scratches in her shins and calves where Ran had tried to grab her legs.

"I considered it," Ran said casually as she flexed clawed fingers, making Marisa shudder, "but I'm mostly surprised. Why _me _and not the shrine maiden? I suppose she _would_ actually kill you, though. Besides, it would cause a lot of trouble even if I had a good reason." She looked at Reimu with a quiet _hmm_, then back at Marisa. "That said, there's only one reason you'd want to touch me that way, right?" Marisa blushed at Ran's mention of Reimu, and then flinched again as Ran leaned forward, her expression going from flat to predatory. "Why so shy all of the sudden? That's not very like you, black-white." Faster than Marisa's eyes could follow, she tore Marisa's bloomers right off. "You want to mate with me, don't you?" She placed her hands on Marisa's knees and attempted to spread them. Marisa resisted at first, but the strength of a beast youkai easily bested that of a human's and Marisa's legs parted reluctantly. "Aha, so you have one, too."

"Mate? Have one too? What do you mean?" Marisa averted her gaze, her face flushing hotly as images of Gensokyo's inhabitants with dicks tacked on flooded her mind. All her problems would be solved if only Reimu had one, too. She tried to inch backwards, but Ran's claws pricked into her knees so she stayed put.

"Don't play coy, black-white. To think you go around calling yourself ordinary. That," she pointed between Marisa's legs, "is anything but." She cocked her head and eyed Marisa's member for a moment before asking "Can you make it bigger? I didn't get to see it when it was on my face."

"You wanna see it?" Ran just nodded with a look that said 'do we have a problem?' "I can't just—just make it happen," Marisa stuttered. "I really thought I was gonna die, you know?" Ran smiled a sharp, almost hungry smile.

"Be glad you didn't." Marisa saw Ran's fang-like canines glint in the moonlight. "How can you even complain in this situation? Consider it collateral. As opposed to paying with, say, your blood." Marisa stiffened, eyes wide. Ran smiled wider and reached out to grab Marisa's penis, waggling it back and forth. "Good. Hmm, yours certainly looks different," she said, cocking her head and examining Marisa's dick. Marisa began to writhe a little in Ran's grip as she continued to play with it, slowly stroking it now with nothing more than curiosity on her face.

Marisa's breathing escalated as she grew fully hard. She was a bit worried about the inch-long claws tipping each of Ran's fingers, but the light scratches she could feel didn't hurt and almost made her cry out. "Hm, your body doesn't lie as well as your mouth does," Ran said with a smirk. Marisa went from being stunned and a little scared to feeling like a piece of meat on the chopping block, though she'd pretty much been on a chopping block since Ran caught her.

Suddenly, Ran looked hesitant and stole a glance around the room. "What're you gonna do to me?" Marisa asked, trying hard to keep any fear from her voice. She only had an erection in reaction to Ran's fingers. She was too scared to maintain one otherwise. What if Ran decided Marisa didn't need her dick? She could remove it quite easily, and she didn't need magic to do it. Ran's response did not quiet Marisa's fear. She put a finger to her lips and stood, dragging Marisa after her by her dick. "Ow, hey!" Marisa hissed, but Ran clamped a hand over her mouth almost immediately.

"Quiet. Come with me," she said. Marisa didn't have much of a choice, and just barely managed to scoop up her dress and ruined bloomers before Ran led her down the hall and into the bathroom. She motioned for Marisa to slide the door shut, then pulled her over to the toilet and sat her down. "Now, then," she began, but Marisa wrenched free of Ran's grip despite the prick of claws in her cheeks and stared up at her defiantly.

"Just what do you think you're doin'?" She asked hotly. "You're treatin' me like a prisoner or somethin'." Ran looked surprised at Marisa's outburst, but her face quickly changed to a scowl. "I—I mean, you don't gotta hurt me. You could just, you know, _tell_ me instead of yankin' me around."

"Well, I won't apologize. You got yourself into this," she replied, then smiled to show her fangs again."Now, you have two options, Marisa. I will be kind enough to grant you two choices. The first is to dress yourself, go home, and pretend this never happened." Marisa looked at Ran warily. She had her dress and bloomers. If she flew low enough, no one would catch her. So why wasn't she leaving? She felt a reluctance to just go, a leaden weight in her stomach when she tried to move her legs. Once again, curiosity bested her better judgment. "My, what a surprise," Ran said when Marisa didn't make to leave. "Your second option is to face up to your actions, accept their consequences," she leaned down and brought her face just inches from Marisa's, "and mate with me." Then she kissed her, full on the lips. Marisa panicked at first, her lips mashed into Ran's haphazardly, but Ran's hands went to her cheeks and she found herself returning the kiss almost eagerly. Even as she enjoyed the sensation, she was mentally rebuking herself. _This is my first kiss! This was supposed to be for Reimu!_ _Ugh, as if. _Their tongues met as Ran opened her mouth with a low laugh, her eyes bright with amusement and lust. "Somehow," she said, breaking the kiss to straighten and remove her gown, "I knew you'd stay." She tugged it off in one smooth motion, her bare breasts swinging as she tossed it aside. Marisa could only stare, mouth agape, at Ran's exposed body.

"I-is that—? It's huge!" It wasn't Ran's breasts that had caught her attention, however. It was her ridiculously huge cock. Marisa couldn't help but study it considering it was pulsing right in front of her. She couldn't tell for certain without the proper tools, but it must have been at least a foot long, and a third of that around. It stood out at an angle and bent slightly in the middle, like it was too heavy to support itself, whereas Marisa's stood straight up against her stomach, and Ran's had extra skin covering the tip that Marisa lacked entirely. It looked like it belonged on a beast. But here it was attached to this strikingly voluptuous humanoid, her existence as a four-legged creature long past and likely long forgotten. Had Yukari just somehow _given _it to her or something? Manipulated the boundary between male and female but for Ran's crotch maybe. "H-how did you get that thing?" Marisa just had to ask. Ran gave her a puzzled look, like she had said something totally crazy.

"That's what you're thinking right now? You _are _a strange one." Marisa smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She found she was no longer afraid since Ran's ultimatum benefited her no matter what she chose. She stuck around mainly because if she left, Ran would have a lot of leverage what with Marisa feeling her up and all that, and maybe by making it mutual she had a better chance of leveling the field. And hey, she was learning already, and learning was the basis for everything ever for a magician. "It's a side effect from my master, actually." Ran had answered her truthfully, too. Most likely. Marisa was willing to take whatever Ran had in store for her just for that. "A shikigami can be weaker than their master but can never exceed their power. I am far from lady Yukari's limit, but there are some things that just come with being her familiar."

"S-so Chen, too?" This fascinated Marisa, in an admittedly perverse way. She had almost completely forgotten her situation and how she'd landed herself in it.

"Chen is _my _shikigami," Ran replied, rather harshly. Marisa just nodded and gave a clipped apology. If Ran had a dick through synergy with Yukari, Chen probably did as well. That poor kid.

Marisa's speculation was cut short however, as a tiny gap opened in the air above the two of them. They both looked up at the same time to see Yukari's hand pop out holding something. Ran's face had gone visibly pale, but Marisa didn't feel like she had much to worry about. There was no way Yukari could fit through that. Instead, she dropped whatever she was holding and it hit the tiled floor with a squishy _plop _before the gap closed without so much as a peep from Yukari herself. The thing was a perfectly clear, roughly cylindrical blob, seemingly gelatinous yet solid with a strange pattern inside and a hole at the end Marisa could see. It looked pretty heavy, and probably was judging by the sound it made when it had landed. Both she and Ran just stared at it, but Marisa figured Ran probably knew what it was. "Hm," was all Ran had to say. Color had returned to her face, but she still seemed a little shaken.

"What's that?" Marisa ventured. Ran picked the thing up at one end and looked it over. It drooped and flopped around as she turned it, and made weird squelching noises. Was it alive? No, no, it couldn't be. No organs. At least none Marisa could see.

"This," she said, poking a finger into one of the end-holes, "is approval." Marisa didn't get it. It probably showed on her face, as Ran decided to explain. "Lady Yukari has given me leave to essentially do as I will with you. She was the only one who could have possibly stopped this. Or Reimu, though I doubt she would care." Marisa groaned at being reminded of Reimu. What if she got up to use the bathroom? She'd catch them and...and stare at them blankly, maybe offer a sharp rebuke, and shut the door. She wouldn't interfere and probably wouldn't even mention it again.

"Let's get this over with," Marisa said. Her curiosity was satisfied now and was replaced with anxiety. She had been running on the fumes of impulse and lust. She really was at the mercy of Ran's whims, and she had a foreboding feeling that the weird squishy thing now had something to do with it. It apparently had holes in both ends, and it easily accepted Ran's finger.

Despite the lingering worry of being caught by Reimu, excitement welled up in Marisa's guts as Ran stepped forward and tilted her chin up, just looking at her for several moments. "What?"

"There is something about you," Ran said before leaning down to snake her tongue between Marisa's lips. Marisa surrendered; just closed her eyes and let Ran explore her mouth, but quickly stuck her own tongue out as her breathing grew rapid. Something as simple as Ran licking inside her mouth was making her head go fuzzy and her body heat up.

"Mmhmhm," Ran smiled as they kissed, her laugh passing from her own mouth straight to Marisa's, and slowly stood upright. Marisa trailed below her to keep their lips connected, standing on tiptoe when Ran reached her full height. She felt Ran's breasts press down on her own smaller chest, felt Ran's penis pulse lustily just beneath her breastbone. Her own prick barely managed to reach Ran's navel, but the feeling of Ran's warm, soft flesh was intoxicating when coupled with her expert tongue movements.

After thoroughly tonguing Marisa's mouth, Ran gently lifted Marisa's top off and tossed it onto the pile of clothes they'd left on the floor by the toilet. Then she circled behind her, keeping their bodies pressed together all the while. "This is your first time doing something like this, isn't it? I can sense your anxiety," she said in low tones as she lightly dragged her claws down Marisa's breasts. Marisa let out a sharp gasp as the points pricked across her nipples, her body shuddering with the sensation. "So sensitive, too. What about down here?" One of Ran's hands kept going down, her fingers fanning out on Marisa's pelvis with Marisa's throbbing prick between two fingers. Ran's other hand still held the strange unknown object, which she held in front of Marisa. From the front it looked like a cylinder of semi-solid jelly with a hole in the center, and the image of Ran wiggling a finger around inside it came back to her as she stared. With a start she realized just what this toy was for, but before she could say anything Ran said "Lick it," and pressed it against her mouth. It smelled a little strange, but Marisa did as she was told and slipped her tongue into the surprisingly tight hole. The ridges inside confirmed her suspicions as to its use, and she made sure to get it 'nice and wet' at Ran's command. Ran's breathing intensified, and Marisa became aware of Ran's cock making a hot, pulsing line from her butt all the way up to the middle of her back. She found herself yearning to touch it, but it seemed Ran had other plans for her and gripped Marisa's cock at the base to set the hole she had licked against her tip. The saliva she'd left inside started to dribble out and down her shaft as she watched the thing slip lower to engulf half of her entire length. Just that short motion caused her to cry out, a sharp moan that made her worry for a second about waking the others. Ran laughed and said, "Good reaction. Bet you've never felt something like this before, huh?" She slowly slid the toy upward, so only Marisa's tip was inside, and then rammed it all the way down to her base. The inner ribbing played across every inch of her cock and she trembled and moaned as it squeezed her entire length. Her dick was completely visible through the clear jelly and long enough to stick out of the hole at the other end a bit. "You're not just a thief, but a pervert, too," Ran said. Her voice was dripping with lust, and her hot, almost panting breaths washed across Marisa's ear and neck, adding to her pleasure. "Why is it I find you so attractive? I just can't stop teasing you," she breathed, then dragged her tongue up Marisa's neck before biting lightly. Her free hand attacked Marisa's nipple as she started working the toy up and down Marisa's shaft in a steady rhythm, squeezing it hard so the squishy material bulged between her fingers.

"R-Ran," Marisa managed between constant gasps and moans. Her mind and body were being assaulted with sensations she'd never dreamed possible. "This is t-too much!" Ran's tongue was circling her ear now, and claws were scraping down her breast again, leaving little white trails that turned a pinkish red a few seconds later. Repeat with her other breast, teeth on her earlobe now, and the ever steady pumping of Ran's fist gripping that amazing device. All of Marisa's effort went into staying standing as her knees began to tremble and the familiar pressure of orgasm made itself known in the pit of her stomach. "I-I'm gonna cum!" Ran laughed lasciviously. She gripped the toy two handed and pumped even faster, resting her head on Marisa's shoulder and breathing heavily as she watched. "Nnn—! Aahh—!" Marisa wasn't sure what she was trying to say but she proved to be incapable of anything beyond grunts and moans as her building orgasm intensified beyond that of anything she'd ever experienced alone. Then it hit her, forcing her to squeal and arch her back against Ran's chest. Her body shook violently as a messy spray of cum shot out the opposite end of the toy to splatter loudly against the tiled floor. Marisa could feel her shaft squeeze and bulge harder than it had ever done to pump out a near constant stream of ejaculate. Her vision went blurry and darkened, her orgasm tearing through her with no signs of stopping, Ran just panting in her ear all the while.

It did eventually stop, however, and Marisa slumped to her knees with Ran's hands under her arms to help lower her. She touched the floor lightly and splayed her hands out to steady herself. Her knees got wet and sticky where the edge of the puddle she'd made oozed around them. She heard a splash and realized she'd closed her eyes to stop the room spinning and to clear her vision. When she opened them she saw Ran standing in the puddle of her fluids, looking down at her with awe on her face.

"That was impressive," she said, dropping to her knees in front of Marisa. She was still clutching the toy, cradling it in her palm. Marisa could see her cum pooled inside of it, the sight strangely erotic. "But I'm not done with you, yet."

"Please, just lemme rest for a second," Marisa said, out of breath and still trembling with aftershocks, but Ran's inhuman speed allowed her to dart two fingers into Marisa's mouth and pull on her tongue. She forced it as far as it would go, and Marisa's eyes went wide as Ran held the abused, cum-filled toy up.

"You must have been saving up for a while," Ran said. Her eyes were filled with lust, her chest was heaving, and her smile said she really was enjoying having Marisa at her mercy. Marisa wasn't sure she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it just as much. "The smell is quite strong." Ran tilted her hand and Marisa's cum oozed slowly out of the hole at the end of the toy she'd just been forced to fuck. "Let's have a taste, shall we?" Then Marisa's own cum hit her tongue, but she didn't have the strength to struggle. Repulsion washed over her, but she couldn't deny the underlying arousal she felt. Her cum tasted strong, a little salty and not unlike blood, but thicker, more substantial. Ran continued to let it drip, and it pooled on Marisa's tongue, sliding into her mouth and onto the floor. Then Ran dropped the toy with a wet splat and darted in to take Marisa's tongue in her mouth, swirling the cum around between them. Marisa's repulsion was forgotten as her body once again grew hot. She even started to get hard again as Ran took Marisa's load and swallowed it audibly, opening her mouth wide and sticking out her tongue to show she'd swallowed it all. "Delicious, wouldn't you agree?" she said, licking her lips. Marisa just stared, dumbfounded that not only was this happening, but she was _enjoying_ it.

"Is this—do you and Yukari do stuff like this _all the time_?" She was somewhat in a state of shock, working her tongue around to _get rid _of the taste, she told herself. She'd just been forced to ejaculate into a blob of jelly, ejaculate she had absolutely _no_ business producing in the first place, and then made to _taste_ it by a beast youkai who got her kicks making Marisa do all of it. Ran hadn't even masturbated, though Marisa could feel wet pre-cum on her back and rear, as well as see it dribbling freely from Ran's tip.

"This is mild," she said, smiling, "compared to what my master does to me. At least you _enjoyed_ yourself. Speaking of," she went on, picking the toy up again and looking down it lengthwise, "it wouldn't be fair if you had all the fun, right?"

"Huh? I don't think I could get off doin' this stuff to you. My arms are probably too short anyways." Ran laughed, a forced theatrical chuckle that she cut short in the middle to emphasize her lack of amusement.

"You seem to have trouble understanding your situation," she replied, her expression hard. "You are mine." Marisa just smirked. If she could put Ran off balance, maybe she could work the situation to her advantage.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. What's next, then? There's no way that thing'll fit inside me, unless you were lyin' when you said you weren't gonna kill me," she said, pointing at Ran's cock.

"I'm amazed you still have the ability to talk that way in the face of what could have been your death. It makes me want to disprove that just to see the look on your face, but I'm afraid I might feel guilty if I injure you...too much. Reimu might not take you regardless of your condition, but if you were damaged goods? You'd have no chance whatsoever." Her grin was spiteful, and Marisa's face went hot. How was it so obvious that she had feelings for Reimu? How could someone she almost never spoke to know so much about her?

But Marisa let nothing show, other than her blush, and put on a smirk. "Yeah, you're probably right. So be gentle okay?" Ran's expression went flat for a second before she reached out and shoved Marisa onto her back. Marisa's hands slapped against the tiled floor and her legs straightened out under the force of Ran's shove. She scowled up at Ran, her palms stinging.

"I'll consider it," Ran said, standing. "Oh, you look upset." Her sharp smile came back to her lips, a slight curve of dominance to them now. "Perhaps I've abused you enough. Verbally, at least." She lifted one foot from the floor and pressed her sole down between Marisa's legs. Marisa was still hard, and the bottom of Ran's foot was slick with cum from standing in the puddle. It slipped easily up and down Marisa's shaft, pressed flat against her pelvis, and the tiny scrapes of Ran's claws made Marisa shudder and moan with each pass. Just as when she had Marisa from behind and was jerking her off with the toy, Ran's breathing intensified, and her cock was dripping pre-cum in a thick, clear stream that reached the floor. Marisa's arms no longer wanted to support her, her body no longer wanted to resist. This felt good. Thoughts of Reimu no longer scrabbled at the back of her mind, her anxiety forgotten in the face of such pleasure. It was better to be honest with yourself, right? Even if it meant getting stepped on by a beast youkai, lying to yourself about it only made it worse.

But just as she surrendered, just as she made herself willing, Ran stopped. Marisa opened eyes that had been squeezed shut, relaxed muscles that had been contorted with pleasure she could never have imagined possible. Ran was standing with fists on hips, laughing down at Marisa. Her eyes still shone with lust, and Marisa's no doubt reflected the same. "It seems my idea of abuse is your idea of pleasure, hmm?" Ran said, sliding her foot forward against the floor. Her clawed toes pressed up against Marisa's pussy, pricking at her outer lips, but it wasn't fear Marisa felt. It was anticipation, yearning. Her cock was pulsing painfully.

"No point in lyin' to you about it considerin' the position I'm in huh?" Marisa replied. "But what's that say about you? You're gettin' off just doin' this stuff to me." She reached down between her legs and grabbed Ran's ankle. Ran was strong, and fast, but Marisa had the element of surprise and yanked hard. Ran toppled easily, already unbalanced with one foot forward as the other slipped on the wet tile. She fell gracefully, twisting in the air to land on one knee and both arms without so much as a sound. But Marisa kept pulling, even when Ran looked behind her with fury in her eyes and a snarl on her lips.

"I thought you wanted to live, you foolish human," Ran snarled as Marisa grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back. The fact that she wasn't resisting confirmed Marisa's suspicions. Ran was only abusing Marisa because she was so often the subject of such treatment. She was still lying to herself about how much she enjoyed it. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Marisa was on top of her now and mashed their lips together before she could speak. It was messy and sloppy, one of Ran's fangs slicing Marisa's lip, but Ran still didn't fight. Her eyes went wide and her hands came up to either side of Marisa, but they wavered, unsure of what to do.

Then she surrendered, too. Her hands settled on Marisa's hips, one slipping down to squeeze Marisa's ass roughly as Marisa returned Ran's tonguing from earlier tenfold. The look of sheer pleasure on Ran's face was empowering to Marisa and she pressed her body down into Ran's, breaking the kiss to attack Ran's nipples. Their cocks slid together between them, their flesh acting just like Yukari's jelly toy as it became slick with their mingling pre-cum and sweat. She bit down hard on Ran's nipple as she pinched and twisted the other. Ran tossed her head back and sighed salaciously, her legs spreading wide beneath Marisa's assault. As if by instinct, Marisa felt herself get to her knees and position herself with her cock throbbing against Ran's entrance. Ran looked on in lusty anticipation, but Marisa froze up with her hands lightly clutching Ran's hips.

"What's wrong, black-white?" Ran asked, spreading her legs a little further. A tiny part of Marisa's mind wondered why Ran couldn't just call her by name.

"I'm about to fuck you," Marisa replied, disbelief in her voice. "You, and not Reimu." Ran tensed up, but she didn't get angry. Instead, she hooked her legs around Marisa's lower back and held her arms out.

"And you probably never will. So why not enjoy sharing these feelings with someone who accepts them?" Marisa looked to Ran's face to see sincerity instead of the expected mocking, fang-baring grin.

"You sayin' you actually want me to do this to you?" Marisa asked. She was just stalling, she knew. She wanted it just as much as Ran did, but she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying her own feelings. Ran was right, and it hurt that she was right. She didn't love Ran and Ran probably didn't love her either.

"Yes," was Ran's reply. They desired each other, and that was enough. Marisa let Ran's legs slide her closer, and she held her member steady at the base. She pushed forward, felt her tip part Ran's outer lips, and then thrust up into her with a grunt. Ran inhaled sharply, her back arching and her legs clamping down as Marisa bent forward into Ran's outstretched arms. She felt Ran's claws scrape against her back looking for purchase as Marisa pounded into her again and again, slowly sliding out before roughly slamming back in. Each of Ran's sighs and moans was a physical pleasure to Marisa's ears that almost rivaled the clench of her hot, slick insides pulling Marisa in with each thrust.

Ran smiled up at Marisa as their hips bucked in unison, one of her hands running through Marisa's hair as she released her leg-lock around Marisa's backside. "S-so rough," she said between panting breaths, biting her lower lip as her body writhed beneath Marisa.

"And you love it," Marisa replied, locking eyes with Ran. "But you're a beast, so I should fuck you like one." With that, Marisa pulled out of Ran completely and gripped her torso just under her heaving breasts in an attempt to flip her over. Instead, Ran straightened and got to her knees.

"You're starting to sound a lot like my master," she said as she made her way over to the edge of Reimu's bathtub. She bent over it and arched her back to stick out her butt, her heavy semi-hard cock pressed up against the side so it was bent back between her legs. "But she isn't here." She reached an arm behind her and pulled at her rear, revealing her reddened, dripping slit and her tiny pink butthole. Marisa needed no more invitation. She scrambled forward on all fours, her knees scuffing roughly where they weren't coated in liquid, and straightened behind Ran. She was still quite a bit smaller than her despite both of them being on their knees, but it gave her a perfect angle. She leaned over Ran's backside as far as she could and thrust into her from behind. Ran lurched forward with a loud, muffled cry, one hand clamped over her mouth and eyes squeezed shut. Marisa pounded into her mercilessly, reaching down between Ran's legs to squeeze and stroke the length of Ran's cock that she could reach while Ran continued to wail almost constantly into her hand. Just as before, Ran's insides were clenched tight around her member, reluctant to release when she pulled out and eager to accept each hammering thrust. Sticky lines connected their hips and Ran's thighs, making every impact a wet slap that flung particles of their fluids out in every direction. Nothing could stop Marisa now. Not even Reimu. The pleasure racking her body, the intimacy assailing her heart, the fact that she had surrendered herself to Ran and Ran had done so in kind filled her with a satisfaction beyond sexual, but right now sexuality was the way they were expressing those feelings. Marisa wasn't sure if anything would come of their encounter after it was over, but she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. And she was going to make sure Ran did, too, she thought as she wormed a finger under Ran's hand and into her mouth.

"I wanna hear you," she said as Ran's hand came away. She hooked another finger inside and felt Ran's lips close over them and her tongue circle around them. It felt surprisingly good, and Marisa let Ran suckle them while her free hand gripped Ran's ass. Ran seemed to get the idea and opened her mouth with a lusty sigh to release Marisa's spit-coated fingers, which she guided to the alluringly pink flesh of Ran's anus. She slowed her rhythmic thrusts and was pleased when Ran slowed with her so they still kept time at the lessened pace. She was looking over her shoulder at Marisa now, her face flushed with effort and pleasure, her mouth wide open and tongue hanging out as she panted. "You're pretty damn cute when you make that face, Ran," Marisa said, and then jammed her fingers into Ran's ass. The muscles clenched down just like her pussy, but the heat was searing and it was a lot tighter inside as she tried to spread her fingers apart with minimal success. Ran loved it all the same, her hand once again clamped over her mouth to muffle her now high-pitched squeaks and moans. She had bent forward over the edge of the tub completely, her fat cock fully erect now and leaving streaks of thick pre-cum across the side. "C'mon, lemme hear you squeal," Marisa said, pumping three fingers into Ran's ass now. Ran shook her head side to side, her short hair dripping sweat as she did so. "You ain't embarrassed are ya?" Marisa asked, letting go of Ran's dick to pry at the fingers over her mouth. "I like the sounds you make. You get to hear me, so it's only fair right?" Marisa herself hadn't actually been moaning or squealing, just grunting or breathing heavily, but it was still true. She hadn't muffled herself, and knowing she was making Ran make those cute noises had become very important to her.

For whatever reason, Ran agreed with Marisa's nonsensical logic and let her hand fall away. She really must have been embarrassed; her voice came out subdued, almost quieter than when she was covering her mouth, but as Marisa picked up her pace and put a hand back to Ran's huge prick, her voice started to gain intensity. She'd brought her hand up again, but only her fingers were touching her lips, one curled inside as she looked back at the pounding Marisa was giving her. Four fingers in her ass now, squelching lewdly in time with Marisa's cock spearing her insides. "That's what I wanna hear," Marisa said, leaning forward to kiss Ran. It was surprisingly passionate, both of them immediately allowing the other's tongue into their wide open mouths, but it seemed it was too much for Ran, as she cried out just moments later. "I'm going to cum!" she squeaked, voice high pitched. Marisa wanted to see her face but decided that as long as Ran felt good then it was fine if she couldn't, so she slid her fingers from Ran's ass and let go of Ran's cock to grab hold of her hips. She hammered into Ran relentlessly, leaning forward to plant little bites like Ran had done to her on her back and shoulders as Ran began to spasm bodily. She reflexively covered her mouth again as a long wail escaped her throat, loud even through her fingers. Juices exploded from Ran's abused hole to spatter Marisa's stomach and she could hear Ran's cum hitting the side of the tub with enough force to make it ring with each burst from the tip of her huge dick. Ran's wailing alone was enough to push Marisa over the edge but her wildly spasming insides and twitching, bucking hips certainly helped. She came explosively inside Ran's pussy, a burst of her own white cum shooting out around her shaft on the heels of Ran's fluids. She was forced to bend over completely and cling to Ran's waist, both of them shaking uncontrollably as Marisa grunted and Ran squeaked into her hand.

They stayed like that for some time, panting, bent over the tub with Marisa on top of, and still inside, Ran. Marisa could feel a mixture of their bodily fluids ooze and slide down her midriff to run in thick lines down her thighs or drip off of her to add to the growing pool beneath them.

"Okay, you can stand now, right?" Ran said eventually as she reached up to the knobs on the tub's faucet. Marisa gave a noncommittal grunt and lazily slid off of Ran, her cock slipping out of Ran's slit with a squishy pop. The sensation made both of them shudder a little, and she ended up with her back against the cum-spattered side of the tub. Ran put the stopper into the tub's drain and stood up, extending a sticky hand to Marisa.

"Thanks," Marisa said breathily, taking the proffered hand and getting to shaky knees before standing on even less stable feet. Her knees were practically knocking together, and she ended up slumping forward into Ran and looking up at her with a resigned grin. In response, Ran smiled and brought their lips together for a quick kiss before stepping into the tub with Marisa's hands in hers.

"I'm sure there's room for both of us in here, if you don't mind my non-shrine maiden company for more than just sex." Marisa scowled and stepped in, but ended up laughing as they sat down opposite each other. She had warmed to Ran's harsh words, it seemed, and knew she herself had been quite acidic.

"I guess I'll settle," Marisa replied with a smile, stretching her legs out briefly to either side of Ran before pulling her knees to her chest. She could feel semi-dried patches of fluids heat up and peel away, little scratches and scuffs burning slightly as the water reached the top of the tub. Ran shut the water off and lay back, legs crossed and arms beneath her head, just staring at Marisa levelly. After a few moments, her level expression turned thoughtful and her cheeks colored lightly.

"Are you really in love?" She asked, cocking her head. Marisa blinked rapidly and looked up at Ran. She hadn't realized that she'd just been staring solemnly into the water. "With the shrine maiden, I mean."

"I guess I am," she replied weakly, "I've always really liked her, to be honest. But I've got nothin' to prove it. Especially after tonight."

"Sometimes words aren't enough to prove feelings," Ran said, nodding sympathetically. "But you should try them anyway." She fidgeted a bit and looked off to one side, idly scratching her cheek. "M-my master," she began, slightly subdued. "She's been somewhat distant lately, though not quite cold." Marisa looked puzzled, remembering what Ran said about Yukari.

"Ain't that a good thing? Gettin' a little break from—oh." Ran continued to fidget, avoiding Marisa's eyes, and the color in her cheeks had deepened beyond lounging in a warm bath. "I get it. You're like me, but with Yukari."

"Yes." Ran sighed, as if it were more a burden than anything."I love her. I am utterly devoted to her, yet she treats me as no more than a servant despite our level of intimacy. It is troublesome."

"Seems like it," Marisa said, feeling a little sorry for Ran. "Did you just need to vent or somethin'? 'Cause the way I see it, you were treatin' me just like she treats you." Ran flinched physically at Marisa's accusation, though she hadn't meant it that way.

"I suppose that's true enough." Ran had stopped fidgeting, but she looked like she felt guilty. "It was nice to be in the position of power. To be _desired_ rather than _expected_, you understand? Even by a second-rate thieving magician like you." A hint of Ran's venomous tongue showed through, but it was mitigated by the adorable look she had on her face, red down to her collarbones and almost pouting. This was no doubt difficult for her to say. She felt spurned by her master despite being utterly loving and loyal. Marisa just happened to be her outlet. Marisa saw it as fortunate, in hindsight, doing what she'd done. Now that she knew she'd come away with all her limbs attached, for one, but also because she'd helped Ran out in a way. It felt good realizing that, and not just because it dispelled any guilt associated with molesting her to end up here. "I just don't want you to think I've fallen head over heels for you."

"I getcha, " Marisa replied, chuckling a little. Ran still looked embarrassed. "But hey, you ever need to vent again, come find me. We can still chat right? Y'know, if that helps." Marisa found herself getting embarrassed too, her face matching Ran's coloration. Ran didn't look up, but a little smile crept onto her lips.

"I appreciate the gesture. Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer," she said. With that, she seemed to regain some of her composure, no longer staring down but not quite looking at Marisa either.

Marisa was happy that Ran had responded positively. Even if they never did anything like this again, Ran's company would be a great opportunity to learn about shikigami. Or maybe there was more to learn about Yukari. She'd probably be a good conversational partner, too. She could save that line of thought for later though, provided Ran ever bothered to seek her out. "So, where do we go from here? I mean, we did some pretty weird stuff." Right now, Marisa was still a little worried that Ran might use this against her in some way despite admitting to being a little enamored to her. Ran looked at her for a moment, then cocked her head with a wry smile.

"Well, I suppose we could consider each other, say, friends?" Marisa nodded, trying not to let the wave of relief she felt show on her face.

"Ya know, I think I'd like that." Marisa mirrored Ran's smile. "I'm almost sorry I didn't feel you up sooner." Ran laughed at that, which put Marisa a little more at ease.

"Good," Ran said, leaning forward a bit with a strange look on her face. "Friends share secrets, right? I shared with you why I am the way I am. I'm curious as to how you came to be like that, too." She looked genuinely interested, her gaze a little intense as she awaited Marisa's response. It made Marisa uncomfortable even though Ran already knew her secret. Why was it a big deal if she knew how as well?

"Well, I guess it's pretty obvious ain't it? I'm a magician. I used magic." She could safely omit the part that she'd only ended up this way because she'd totally botched the spell somehow. It made it worse that she didn't even know for sure what she did wrong, which greatly hindered her enthusiasm for trying again.

"Mm, I see," Ran said, looking disappointed. The tips of her ears even drooped a little. "Since your speech is so vulgar and your manner so unfeminine, I had assumed you were originally male."

"Wha—? No way! I was born a girl just like you! Er well, I mean—I know I'm kinda flat and I don't really talk like other girls but—," She stopped abruptly, realizing Ran had begun to shake with barely-contained laughter, one hand covering her mouth and her ears flat against her head. The sight got a rise out of Marisa. She wondered if seeing Ran with a hand over her mouth would give her a hard-on every time she saw it. "Tch. Ya got me," Marisa admitted, shaking her head. She couldn't help but smile.

"So you aren't a boy after all," Ran said, still giggling. "You seem to be sensitive about your chest size. Why didn't you change that, instead?" It was Marisa's turn to blush and fidget, which caused Ran to goad her further. "Don't tell me you already did and that's all you got," she said, pointing at Marisa's chest.

"Well, about that—," Marisa began, mumbling low. She found herself willing to confide in Ran. Who else would she tell, anyways? But Ran just kept on poking fun.

"What's that, black-white? You'll have to speak up," she said, enjoyment plain on her face. Marisa met Ran's mirth with a fiery scowl, threshing the water with her arms.

"I'm sayin', that's what I was tryin' to do in the first place!" she said hotly. "I messed it up and grew a dick instead. Happy?" Ran's smile vanished, but only for a scant moment before she burst into laughter, hugging her arms around her stomach. "Yeah, real funny, ain't it. But think about it for a second. If I'd done it right, you wouldn't have had such a good time tonight." Much to Marisa's surprise, Ran nodded as she slowly calmed down. Her genuinely mirthful smile was surprisingly fox-like as opposed to her preferred predatory smirk, which was more beastly and less foxy. It was kind of cute.

"I guess that's true," she said, still smiling wide. "Though, I might have been tempted to just ravage you on the spot had I awoken to a busty Marisa on top of me." They both laughed at that, but Marisa wasn't entirely sure if that was a joke. Ran wasn't at all perturbed by the fact that Marisa liked girls, as she herself was in love with a girl as well. Maybe there was some sort of depraved night-life underlying the paradisiacal friendliness of daytime Gensokyo that Marisa had only scratched the surface of. Most of Gensokyo's inhabitants were female, not counting the humans in the village. They preferred other mundane humans for partners, which left anyone else pretty much out in the cold. Marisa instantly started mentally pairing people she knew up. Now that she thought about it, it seemed likely that Remilia and Sakuya had something going on. Patchy's relationship with Remilia was pretty ambiguous as well. Not to mention the isolated mountain tengu and kappa, or the underground. Who knew what went on down there?

Marisa felt her face burn up as she snapped back to reality, slowly becoming aware of Ran's voice coming to her as if from a distance. Ran looked concerned, and a little amused. "Just what were you thinking, staring at me like that?" Marisa's first response was to immediately look away, but she ended up glancing down at the ample bit of Ran's cleavage visible above the water's surface. "Ah, so that's it, hm?" she said, turning away from Marisa and sliding across the tub. Marisa instinctively parted her legs, and Ran slid right into her, pressing her back into Marisa's chest and sliding down so their heads were level. "The closeness is comforting," she said, leaning back and resting her head on Marisa's shoulder. Finally Marisa worked up the courage to look at her, and they locked eyes. It _was_ comforting. She felt a bit like a puppy had followed her home, the way Ran was looking at her. A couple of Ran's tails had twined around her legs as well, but didn't touch anywhere else.

"Y-yeah, I guess it is," Marisa replied weakly, looking up at the ceiling in a vain attempt to hide her blush.

"But we both have other interests," Ran said, standing up and stepping out of the tub just as abruptly as she'd pressed into Marisa. "Come help. We need to get this place cleaned up. Since my master knows we're in here she'll probably stall Reimu should the need arise, but there's no telling for sure." Marisa's stomach flipped as Ran's words sunk in, the sudden foreboding feeling of time working against them making her jump up quickly.

"Yeah, you're right," Marisa said dumbly as she stepped out of the tub. The side still had thick lines of Ran's fluids oozing down it, mostly near the bottom by now, and then there was the puddle Marisa made in the middle of the floor that was thankfully close to the little drain set in the tile. "Hey, why don't we just overflow the bath?" Marisa asked, padding carefully past Ran and rapidly turning the tub's hot water knob. Ran just watched and sighed as water gushed into the basin, sloshing over the top and down the side. "See? We'll be done in no time."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Ran replied. She had started wringing her tails out over the floor drain as the overflowing water made quick work of the mess. Marisa collected her dress and torn bloomers from the floor next to the toilet, trying with some difficulty not to openly watch Ran. It was kind of funny that she had to wring out her tails, but she was still totally nude too, so Marisa started drying hair with her bloomers to hide her gaze. There was no better alternative, anyway, and she figured that wet hair might make Reimu suspicious and raise unneeded questions.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Marisa finished drying her hair and looked up to see Ran drying off with a proper towel. The water was no longer running either, not a trace left of the liquid evidence of the night's events.

"If you think hard enough," Ran replied, scrubbing furiously at her tails, "you might be able to figure it out." To her surprise, there was another, folded towel on the little sink next to the toilet, as well as a pristine pair of white cotton panties. Just as Marisa reached for them, Yukari's hand appeared from a tiny gap and snatched Marisa's damaged bloomers from her. Then Yukari's voice floated out, almost a whisper but loud enough for Marisa to hear.

"I hope you appreciate this," Yukari's voice was mildly menacing, but Marisa could still hear the smirk that was no doubt quirking her lips. "We'll discuss the terms of your repayment at a later time." Marisa blanched, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to her. The gap closed. She and Ran exchanged glances before Marisa gathered up the towel and panties and started drying off proper.

"Well, at least I won't have to explain to Alice how I got that tear in my bloomers," she said, but she was pretty shaken up. Hopefully Yukari's price wasn't too steep, considering she could get just about anything she wanted out of Marisa. If Ran knew how she felt about Reimu, Yukari had probably known for longer.

"You look a little pale," Ran said as Marisa dressed herself. "What did she say?"

"She expects some sorta repayment," Marisa replied, slipping into the panties. She wasn't quite used to the feeling of regular panties since bloomers were the widely excepted norm in Gensokyo. It made her feel exposed, though no one would really care if they saw anyways. Except for one thing. "I dunno what she could possibly want from me, but I got a bad feelin' all the same. Geeze, these're really uncomfortable." She took a look at herself in the little mirror attached to Reimu's sink and tried dragging her fingers through her hair, then mussed it a bit in an attempt to make it look less wet and more slept-on. Not surprisingly, her single braid had come undone, but she usually undid it before going to sleep anyways. Ran chuckled a little, her reflection appearing above Marisa's to fuss with her fox ears. She was wearing her gown now, and had wet socks clutched in one hand as she brushed her fingers over the backs of her ears. Her hat was still nowhere to be found.

"I guess I don't really need to tell you, but be careful. I've been her familiar for a very long time now and I still have difficulty discerning her motives," she said, finally looking satisfied. "There's still a few hours until morning, so try to fall asleep."

"Oh right. But I wasn't wearing my dress when I fell asleep, and I can't just just lay around in these." She thrust her hips forward to emphasize the already very noticeable lump in the front of her tiny underwear.

"It wouldn't be too difficult to convince someone you put it back on after waking up in the middle of the night. That's even true, mostly," Ran said, unashamedly staring at Marisa's crotch. "Just don't let anyone see up your dress."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Marisa said, waving her hand in front of Ran's face. Ran pushed it away, but her eyes still lingered for a few moments. "They _are_ kinda cute, even if they're plain, don'cha think?"

"Actually, I do," Ran said, slapping Marisa's butt to shoo her towards the door. "Now hurry up. We've wasted enough time already."

"Yeah, yeah," Marisa said with a little laugh. She shrugged into her dress, and then tentatively slid the bathroom door open and peeked out. She was glad to see Reimu's legs sticking out from under the table, on her back now instead of her side. Yukari was presumably still bundled up with Chen in the corner, but Marisa couldn't quite tell in the low light. "Looks clear." Ran poked her head out above Marisa's, resting her arms on Marisa's shoulders with her ears pointing down the hall. "Hey, get yer fat tits offa me," Marisa hissed, feeling Ran's weighty breasts pushing into her back. "Are you a fox or a cow?" Ran _hmph_'d and stood straight, pushing Marisa out into the hall

"My master appears to be in a sleep-state, and your beloved is nigh catatonic judging by her shallow breathing," she said. Marisa nodded and crept silently down the hall, wondering just what in the heck 'sleep-state' was. She stopped next to Reimu, considering laying down next to her since Ran said she was 'nigh catatonic', but couldn't manage to quell the guilt she felt when she looked at Reimu's sleeping face.

"You were further that way." Ran's whisper came from right behind Marisa, making her whirl around with her heart in her throat. Apparently Ran was just as stealthy despite her larger frame. She was smiling, of course, her cute little fox-like grin, but Marisa managed to give her a glare rather than smiling back like she wanted to. Instead, she walked along slowly until Ran nodded. "Good," she whispered, then sat down and gingerly tugged on her socks before laying out on her back like she'd been before Marisa got to her. Marisa followed suit, surprisingly worn out now that all the lust, anxiety, and curiosity had drained from her system. Little aches and pains from scratches and exertion flared up here and there against the hardwood floor. At least she didn't have to deal with the studs in her dress digging into her back, though she still felt exposed despite wearing it. Feeling fabric other than bloomers rub against her thighs was strange and uncomfortable, but her fatigue quickly overcame the discomfort and she drifted off into shallow sleep.

* * *

**Hello. For those of you who have made it this far, I thank you for taking the time to read my work. Did you enjoy it? Feel free to leave any feedback you may have, or PM me if you like. I'm aiming to improve, and have a second chapter planned so don't be shy.  
**


	2. Some Strings Attached

II: Some Strings Attached

Marisa wasn't sure exactly when her senses flooded her mind, but something was definitely wrong. She was sitting up for starters, without any memory of actually waking or moving. The squat, round table she was sitting at was her second clue, as she hadn't actually seen it in a long while. It was the plain wooden one Reimu had used before chancing upon enough donations to buy a much needed new one. It was pretty beat up, and Marisa could almost remember each and every scratch and nick in its rough surface. A fond smile started to form on her lips but turned into a worried frown when she considered the third misplaced item.

Well, person was more accurate, if Yukari could be considered one. Maybe "thing" was more appropriate. She was sitting opposite Marisa, elbows on the tabletop with her chin in her hands and her implacable smile on her face while she stared in silence. Marisa stared back, wondering just what she would say.

It was almost painfully obvious why these things had come together. Marisa was dreaming. She _had_ to be dreaming. Her anxiety regarding Yukari's words must have seeped into her subconscious. The smiling youkai hadn't spoken yet because Marisa's brain couldn't fathom what she would say or do, and the old, worn out round table represented diplomacy, Marisa's desire to clear herself of the only debt that posed a threat to her. But Yukari just kept on staring, minutes ticking by without a sound from either of them.

"Uh, hi, Yukari," Marisa eventually put forward. She flinched bodily when she actually got a response.

"Hello, Marisa," Yukari replied, folding her hands atop the table. "You look a bit confused. Do you know why you're here?" she asked, smiling as if she already knew what Marisa would say.

"I'm dreamin', right? You're just me, but with the old hag's face so I can work out how to handle'er." It was the only logical conclusion. But then common sense wasn't worth much in Gensokyo, especially when someone like Yukari got involved.

"Old hag?" Yukari's smile faded for just a moment, her eyes flashing with malice. It made Marisa's blood run cold, but soon she was being smiled at again, if a little pointedly. "Well, you're mostly correct, _black-white_," she said, emphasizing Marisa's undesired nickname. "You are dreaming, and my purpose is indeed to discuss our arrangement." Marisa opened her mouth to ask what exactly that arrangement was, but Yukari held up a finger to silence her. "But! I am _not_ just a facet of your mind conjured to solve your problems. And," she added, huffing a bit, "I am _not_ an old hag!" Marisa closed her mouth, stunned. If she understood, then that meant she was talking to the real Yukari. In her dreams.

"Yer invadin' my _dreams_ for this?" She practically shouted, throwing her hands in the air. Yukari just laughed as if it were completely normal to visit sleeping people in their own minds. She could gap right into anyone's dreams and they would never know it. She might even be able to just kill Marisa on the spot, and…

Suddenly Marisa got to her feet, unfounded terror pounding in her head and making her body move of its own accord. She struggled out of the panties gifted to her, not caring whether Yukari saw up her dress, and then prostrated herself at the mirthful youkai's side to offer them up. "I am deeply sorry," she said loudly, eyes squeezed shut and forehead pressed into the tatami. "Please forgive me."

"What's all this?" Yukari asked, taking the proffered undergarments. "As tempting as it is, I did not come here to ravage you."

"Huh?" Tempting? Ravage? Marisa slowly rose to a sitting position, her forehead stinging from the pressure she'd exerted. "So you're not—not gonna…?" She trailed off, realizing that in less than a day she'd legitimately feared for her life on _two_ separate occasions. Never mind that both were her own damn fault.

"Oh, disappointed are we?" Yukari's finger slid up Marisa's neck, tilting her head up slightly. Then she took the panties and snapped them onto Marisa's head, upside down so they looked like a weird hat. "I need to know if I can trust you first."

"Trust me? For what?" The wary witch cautiously ran her fingers over her new headwear, but did not remove it. What was Yukari up to? How did trust for a single ordinary mortal factor into her plans?

"You'll find out," Yukari replied, standing briskly and turning away. "_If_ I trust you. Do recall you owe me for what you did to my poor shikigami. There's also the matter of your reputation as a power-obsessed kleptomaniac."

"What's wrong with wantin' to be strong?" Marisa asked, rather defensively. She was getting more uneasy by the minute. Yukari was usually all smiles, cheery and playful even when she was using you. But Marisa knew a smiling Yukari was not always a happy Yukari. So what did it mean when she wasn't smiling at all?

"Nothing, but your methods are a bit _strange_, hm? Stealing other people's magical tomes and eating every mushroom you come across is a somewhat dubious process. And where would you be without that miniature furnace?" The youkai whirled around in full-on lecture mode, making her target feel increasingly guilty with her accusing glare and these harsh realities. "It seems you only have others to thank for your success."

"Th-that's not true!" Marisa tried to sound forceful, to sound like she meant it. But she knew Yukari was right. Sure, she'd spent countless hours doing research and practicing spells, but her nose was buried in _someone else's_ books, _someone else's_ spells on her lips. Even her strongest "signature" spell card was a mere copy, a shadow of the original.

"It is," came the simple reply. "However, you are not without your redeeming qualities. Even those you steal from regularly harbor some affection for you, and there's not one person in Gensokyo that doesn't enjoy your company." Marisa looked up at Yukari with blurry vision, but held back her tears.

"Even you?" She asked, her spirits lifting. "E-even Reimu?"

"Even Reimu and I. She speaks rather fondly of you, in her own harsh way." Marisa nodded slowly, smiling to herself. She felt a little guilty for doubting her friendship with Reimu, but it felt good having that reassurance. "But that does not absolve you," Yukari said, dropping to a crouch in front of Marisa. The magician leaned back, a little frightened by the intensity in Yukari's eyes. "I will ask of you one simple thing. Only _I_ can absolve you."

"What do you mean?" Absolution wasn't something Marisa could just outsource, especially not to this manipulative, voyeuristic "sage". "I feel guilty for all that stuff, but you can't fix that."

"Maybe so," Yukari said, her eyes still shining. "But I can give you the opportunity to forgive yourself. It's not as if you're a criminal. As I said, you are well-liked almost universally."

"Almost." She was surprised she wasn't utterly despised, though even Yukari wasn't hated and she was arguably more of a nuisance than a klepto-witch.

"Just answer one simple question. Depending on what you say, I may be able to truly trust you." Silence descended with the two of them watching one another while Marisa contemplated her options. When it came down to it, she was still in danger. If she didn't do as Yukari said, didn't seem trustworthy, maybe her life wasn't all that important. And of course, she was curious what exactly this huge question would be.

"Alright," she acquiesced. "Ask away." She scrubbed the back of her hand across her face as Yukari started to speak, grinning wide when she was done. Yukari was still not smiling.

"Good choice. It really is a simple question," she said, just now putting on a tiny smirk. "I want to know your deepest, darkest secret."

"Wha—? That ain't even a question!"

"You will tell me nonetheless."

"No, no way! How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Then, you won't tell me?" The youkai's smile faded and she slowly stood up again. "Then I'll make it even easier on you. Just confirm my suspicions."

"If y'already know then why bother askin'?" Marisa was pinching her cheek, hard, but was not waking up. She'd never admit to being in love with another girl. Hopefully Yukari's suspicions were way off, but somehow Marisa knew they weren't.

"It's more a matter of finer details." Yukari opened her hands in front of her, one palm open to the ceiling and the other to the floor. "Who is it? The frail bookworm?"

"Wha—?" In Yukari's upturned palm, a small caricature of Patchouli knowledge appeared. It wore a tiny downturned triangle for a frown, and had tired looking, half-lidded eyes. It also clutched a large book, almost as big as its miniature body, and Marisa could see the silhouette of a humanoid etched into the front.

"Or perhaps the puppeteer?"

"You—you got it all wrong. M-my secret isn't—," But Marisa stopped short as a wooden doll resembling Alice dangled from invisible strings connected to Yukari's other hand. It was nude and featureless from the neck down, except for articulate joints that rattled and clacked. In one hand the doll held an even smaller doll that Marisa recognized as herself. In the other she clung to a heart-shape, also made of wood, but bound by numerous thin strands of black chain.

"What the hell're these?" Marisa cried, scrambling backwards. "I-if you're trying to scare me, it ain't workin'!" Another lie. Yukari already knew everything. It was only a matter of time until she put two and two together.

After her impromptu acquisition of male reproductive organs, Marisa had spent too many nights to count with thoughts of her fellow magicians fulfilling her every unclean desire. As far as fantasies go, she was not afraid to leave Reimu out now and again. But in reality, she'd avoided Patchy and Alice to spend all her spare time at the shrine. And for what? To catch a glimpse of Reimu's sarashi, or her non-existent cleavage? All the better to fuel her inner fire when she returned home.

And Yukari knew. Well, almost. Why couldn't Reimu just figure it out? Why else would Marisa make so much effort to be near her? She slammed a fist against the floor in frustration, making Yukari cock her head questioningly despite her piercing smile. "I ain't talkin'! Just lemme wake up already!" Yukari tutted and closed her fingers over the miniature magicians.

"Then I'll just have to keep guessing," she said, bringing her fists to the sides of her head. She looked like a preening cat, but when she pricked her forefingers up, a pair of fox ears sprang from the top of her head. "Perhaps you were so smitten with Ran that you just couldn't keep your hands off of her?" A tail waved lazily into view on either side of her as well. She really wasn't going to give up. Which meant she still didn't know for sure.

"Nope," Marisa said flatly. She'd taken to pinching the sensitive flesh on the back of her arm, turning it an angry red.

"_Hmph_." The transforming youkai delicately raised the skirts of her violet dress to step out of her plain black shoes. Then she kicked them away and pulled her dress yet higher. "Then maybe this will set your heart a-flutter." Marisa caught a glimpse of red, and the short, frill-fringed socks she wore looked very familiar. In one smooth motion Yukari drew her left arm into the sleeve of her dress, then clutched the loose fabric and tugged the entire thing off over her head.

Marisa's eyes widened in shock and her jaw hit the floor. Instead of racy lingerie like she'd imagined the snarky youkai would wear, Yukari stood before her in a liberal interpretation of Reimu's usual outfit. "Ah, a reaction!" Yukari said, swaying her exposed hips. The usually modest shrine maiden skirt clung to her rather tightly, with large slits that revealed her flesh from waist to upper thigh. The top was no better, fitting to her fair-sized chest so that the white criss-cross of _sarashi_ was visible through the wide, sleeveless sides. "So Reimu is the one, hm?"

"I never said that!" Marisa huffed, trying to avoid looking directly at Yukari as she struck another pose. She was failing miserably, and Yukari knew it. She even had Reimu's hair ornaments framing her face with thick bands of her golden hair. She forsook the bow, however, as she still had Ran's ears.

"Why can't you just tell the truth?" she asked, smiling seductively. "I"ll even _reward_ you. How's that for incentive?" She ran her hands from her waist on up, passing over her bound breasts and raising them over her head.

"Outta everyone you named, _you _are the last one I'd want," Marisa said, snarling in mock disgust. Almost the opposite was true though. Yukari was undeniably sexy, her thin yet curvy figure quite pleasing to the eye. She wasn't as voluptuous as Ran, but at the same time she easily surpassed Marisa's rather lacking sex appeal. Marisa was squeezing her knees together in an effort to slow her hardening member's momentum.

However, Yukari took Marisa's distaste for genuine and a dark scowl shadowed her features. She stomped forward, not stopping when she reached Marisa, and planted her foot right in the center of the petrified witch's chest.

"Shi—ow!" Marisa clutched at Yukari's ankle as she was forced onto her back, her lungs struggling to inflate. "G-get off!" The pressure increased. "I—," she gasped, feeling like her chest was about to cave in. "I didn't mean it! Honest!" Yukari had her own snarl on, but she removed her foot. Marisa felt her breastbone expand and sucked in a huge breath, only to have fabric plug her mouth as her dress was tugged sharply upward. "Damn it!" her words were muffled as she flailed futilely, forced to sit up as she was stripped. "You're startin' to piss me off," she said after her dress, and fortunately her strange headwear came away and she'd flopped onto her back.

"Imagine _my_ frustration," Yukari replied flatly. She no longer looked angry, but determined, standing over Marisa and looking down at her with a concentrated scowl. She looked like Reimu did when she got serious in a danmaku duel. It made Marisa's breath catch, before it was knocked out of her by Yukari's rear impacting her stomach. "You're rather amusing, if nothing else," Yukari said with a wry smirk. "You were just so feisty! Do I scare you more with _proximity_?" She brought her face close to Marisa's, making the pinned magician flinch. The determination burning in her deep purple eyes was maybe a little frightening.

"I said I ain't talkin', so just do me in and get it over with. Say, will I disappear in the real world if you get rid'a me here?" Marisa didn't truly believe she'd lose her waking body if she died here. She didn't dare think about the consequences if she was wrong, though. She'd defied Yukari anyways in the end, after rational though asserted itself through her initial terror. She'd kind of enjoyed putting Yukari off balance like that, but now she might die for it.

"As much as I'd love to at this point," Yukari traced her fingers down Marisa's neck as she spoke, "I can't. The truth is I need you. But you must tell me! Who is it you care for most?"

"Wait, you're sayin' you _need_ me and you treat me like _this_?" Marisa was more than a little surprised. No wonder Yukari was so frustrated. Her usual subterfuge hadn't worked. A bit of a smirk quirked Marisa's lips that she couldn't quite keep down. She'd made Gensokian history this day. _"Here lies Marisa Kirisame, the only human to defy Yukari Yakumo."_ Actually, Reimu probably gave the border youkai more trouble than just saying "no", but it was an amusing thought nonetheless. "Maybe you should'a made sure _I_ trusted _you_ first."

"Interesting." Yukari nodded slowly, and then smiled. "Yes, perhaps. But we're here now, and I've no means of quickly gaining your confidence."

"Ya got that ri—," Marisa's scathing comeback trailed away as she felt something soft yet prickly slide across her stomach, coming to rest on the unnatural bulge in her tiny underwear.

"Thus, I will have to use _other_ methods." The slithering appendage retracted slightly before worming its way into Marisa's waistband. "For all your blustering, this right here is what's going to give you away," Yukari said as her tail pulled her captive's throbbing prick from its tiny cotton cage.

"_Hmph_." Marisa grunted, tightening her stomach muscles in an attempt to distract her body. "I haven't said a thing." Even as she denied the truth, Ran's words came back to her. _"Your body doesn't lie as well as your mouth does." _It had been somewhat fortunate in her clash with the fox spirit, but now her traitorous magical appendage was practically singing for Yukari.

"Oh, but you will," Yukari replied. Her tail twined up the length of Marisa's cock, its bristly tip running circles around the head. "Or you'll go mad." Then she grinned wickedly, and Marisa cried out as an unbearable pressure clamped down on her base even as the silky pricking feeling pleasured the rest of her length.

She had forgotten something crucial: the most sadistic—scratch that, _second_ most sadistic creature in all Gensokyo was sitting on top of her with the intention of torturing her, and all for a simple question. But the stubborn thief was not about to swallow her pride. "Y-you think this is bad?" She smirked with a cool confidence she didn't feel. "You should'a seen what your pet did to me." The pet that had used her as an outlet because of the way the abusive youkai atop her at this very moment had treated her. Goading that creature was definitely her best option.

"Ah, yes. I did see, as a matter of fact." Yukari leaned forward and slipped her forefinger into her captive's mouth, running it over the cut on the inside of Marisa's bottom lip. "A very bold move on your part."

"Thanks," Marisa smiled around the finger in her mouth. Yukari's smirk faded a little.

"Your legs are a little worse for wear, too," she went on as she ran a thumb across Marisa's cheek. "She even scratched your cute little face!" A pout of mock sympathy showed for a moment before she was smiling again. It was the smile of a winner. "But you won't have such an opportunity with me."

"I dunno, I'm pretty—gah!" The pressure on the base of Marisa's dick tightened, making it swell and throb painfully. A scowl turned Yukari's smile dark, the very image of sadism.

And Marisa found herself enjoying it. The pain she felt was edged with a fuzzy pleasure as Yukari's tail continued to milk her engorged shaft and tip almost delicately, deftly corkscrewing up and down to alternate between silky smooth friction and prickling roughness. All she needed now was Yukari to run some claws up and down her chest and she'd buckle as soon as her orgasm subsided. But the youkai's plans were more sinister than Marisa's wild fantasy.

Her captor upped her pace, her tail sliding so fast and squeezing so tight it felt like the jelly device but with fur and muscle. She laughed while Marisa moaned beneath her and braced her hands on either side of the writhing human to mash her thumbs roughly into Marisa's nipples. They sunk into her meager breasts, Yukari's thumbnails indenting their centers sharply. Marisa cried out again, not with pain, but with overwhelming pleasure, pleasure she'd never even dreamed of. "Now the fun part," Yukari said, circling her thumbs. "Tell me what I want to know." Marisa barely heard her as her orgasm set her quaking. Her hands clasped Yukari's wrists weakly, and her breath came in erratic bursts as her hips bucked against her captor's weight.

"Nn—never," she managed through gritted teeth, but quickly wished she'd had the breath to say the exact opposite.

"Wrong answer!" Yukari lilted. She untwined her tail entirely save for the crushing pressure around Marisa's base. Mind numbing pleasure became screaming pain as Yukari withdrew her gentler ministrations.

"Ahh, shit!" Marisa cried, clinging to Yukari so tightly her knuckles showed white. "F-fine, I'll say it! I'll say it, let go!"

"Say it first," was the calm reply. It all made sense now. There was no way Yukari would come onto Marisa for real. Her "reward" was another ploy, an act to get what she wanted.

"I—I like girls! I always have!"

"Not good enough!" Marisa squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, not a single drop of fluid escaping the vice-grip on her madly twitching cock. She felt stupid for even trying that. She'd _had sex_ with a girl. "Though I didn't know you swung that way all along." Yukari laughed as Marisa let out another obscenity.

How had she gotten herself into this? Bad question. Why was Yukari doing this to her? Because she was needed? For what? "Gah! Reimu! I'm in love with Reimu!" Marisa's guts surged with elation at voicing her feelings, dulling her pain momentarily, but Yukari did not release her.

"See, now was that so hard?" In the end, Marisa's yearning to _know_, her insatiable curiosity, had outdone even the urge for sexual release, which had been ruling her life for nearly a month now. And she hadn't even gotten that. "But—,"

"Lemme go, damn you!" All bets were off, now. Yukari hadn't followed through and Marisa lashed out in anger, mashing her hand into her captor's face and pushing with all the strength she could muster. The youkai let out a refined murmur of irritation before attempting to pry her captive's hand away.

"You're just exacerbating your disadvantage!" She said, her words slightly muffled from her cheek being squished.

"I told you what you want! Let! Me! Go!" Marisa's other hand shot out, sinking into Yukari's moderate bosom. She fished for a nipple, just barely able to find it though the double layer of cloth, and twisted it hard.

"Oh! You—!" Yukari's hands moved faster than Marisa could see to wrap loosely around her neck, and she froze immediately despite the painful constriction she was still enduring. Wide eyed, she slowly withdrew her hands. In return, Yukari unwound her tail just as slowly, but Marisa's orgasm was forgotten. Her member slowly deflated, a dull ring of flaring pain at her base more than welcome compared to what had caused it.

Silence descended, the only sound the panting of the room's two occupants as they stared at one another. Yukari straightened atop Marisa and finally released her lax grip on Marisa's neck to let her arms dangle loosely at her sides. She grinned, huge, childlike almost. "I forgot how fun things can be when you aren't in control of everything." Marisa just continued to stare warily.

"Easy for you to say. My dick's gonna fall off now. You killed _it_, instead of me." She felt unclean on the inside with all that pent up fluid having nowhere to go. It was one thing wondering where it came from. She never imagined she'd end up wondering where it ended up if it couldn't get out.

"We can't have that. I need it. Gensokyo needs it," Yukari said. She hadn't budged from her seat on Marisa's gut. The pinned magician was not willing to try to move her.

"'Scuse me? _Gensokyo_ needs _my dick_?" There was only one person Marisa wanted to give it to. Well, one person she wanted _most_, but Yukari was now aware of that all the same. "I just told you I'm—y'know, in love."

"Yes, you did." Yukari nodded, her eyes losing focus for a moment before she shifted from Marisa to sit on the floor. "Sit. First, I must apologize."

"Damn right," Marisa huffed, though she sat up at Yukari's command. She took a tentative peek at her penis, noting the pale ring that still hadn't filled in near the bottom. She couldn't even fix it, or get a new one, if that indent never went back to normal.

"I did not release you initially because I wanted to be sure you were telling the truth." Despite the enjoyment on her face when torturing Marisa, Yukari seemed genuinely apologetic for her harsh methods. "Your answer—," she hesitated, idly fingering one of her borrowed hair ties. "It complicates things."

"How? I don't even know what "things" you mean." Complicated. Not a good start. "Well, at least this whole ordeal wasn't for nothin'." At least there was a chance the things Marisa had endured actually _meant_ something.

"Indeed. Now, where to begin?" Yukari folded her hands in her lap. "What do you know of the Great Hakurei border?"

"Ahh, well," Marisa stuttered, the question catching her off guard. "Not much," she admitted. Barriers did not interest her. "It was put up a century ago or somethin' to seal Gensokyo off from the rest'a the world. Other'n that, all I know is it really sucks maintaining it." Reimu complained about it quite often, even calling Yukari a slacker sometimes when she really got going. "Aren't you s'posed ta help with that? Reimu whines about you kind of a lot."

"I see. Well, you know enough. The issue at hand is the barrier's integrity." Yukari was frowning, her brow knit with the import of her plight.

"Isn't that more Reimu's area'a expertise? Or, I dunno, _yours_?"

"Normally you'd be correct, but frankly, what needs to be done can only be done by _you_. Reimu is not only incapable, but it would jeopardize her position as the Hakurei miko." Wait, what? Reimu, _incapable_ of something? Marisa's curiosity grew tenfold. Despite her feelings, she'd jump at almost any opportunity to one up Reimu and she was pretty much deadlocked into this one. But it was still a little strange.

"You're tellin' me I have to do it 'cause both you _and_ Reimu _can't_?" Yukari nodded solemnly. "That's a little hard to believe."

"The barrier is weakening across its entirety, Marisa, and the issue is Gensokyo's inhabitants themselves." Yukari's tone was grave, and her seriousness sobered Marisa's doubts. She would not come to a mortal witch for aid unless it was absolutely necessary. Probably. "The barrier is fueled by connections, emotional connections, but there's a catch. The feelings have to be mutual. Any feeling at all, between any living things capable of them, as long as they are shared. Gensokyo has grown complacent, and the barrier sees little need to fulfill its duties protecting a people that have become so self-satisfied, or else are so afraid to say how they feel. The sparks of strong, _sincere_ emotions no longer light the lives of Gensokyo, thus the barrier is dissolving."

"Damn, that sounds serious," Marisa said dumbly. "Serious" was a grand understatement. "H-how much time do we have? And what do I gotta do to help?" She saw the complication now in her feelings for Reimu. Her love would never be returned. The unpleasant memories of Yukari's dolls surfaced, and Marisa had to wonder; were Patchy and Alice where Yukari's hopes had lain? Did they already feel for Marisa?

"Time, I am unsure. It would be safe to say not a lot." Marisa winced. "As for your role, you need to, well, forge emotional connections. It is both very simple and very complex, but I have considered it. The easiest yet at the same time most powerful connection is—,"

"Sex," Marisa finished. Yukari nodded.

"Ah, yes. A physical act embodies an emotion and strengthens it greatly. Violence would strengthen anger or hatred, and maybe jealousy as well. Sadness and melancholy I can only imagine would be validated by some shared cathartic process, or perhaps mutual suicide." Yukari made to go on but Marisa held up a hand.

"Okay, I got it. So our best bet would be affection beefed up with—with _intimacy_." Despite her brash nature, Marisa found it difficult to so casually refer to something she thought of as so intimate.

"Correct! I suppose your background as a magician, and perhaps even a common thief may prove useful." Yukari's smile was playful, and Marisa couldn't help but mirror it. "Our options are thus twofold."

"Shoot."

"One: You establish and physically, ah, let's say _sanctify_ several affectionate relationships." That did not bode well for Marisa's feelings. Then again, she'd fucked Ran and couldn't bring herself to regret it. Doubt began to flood her again, but it was chased away as Yukari continued. "This would, of course, be the most consistent route." She smiled slyly with a slight tilt to her head. "You've already established one, and I can safely say it had a distinctly positive effect."

"Y-you mean with Ran?" Marisa well remembered the intimate, deeper-than-flesh connection she had felt.

"You swept my little Ran right off her feet." She laughed, no doubt making another pass at how Marisa had provoked Ran. "And I know of three other candidates who would be much more willing participants in your sordid fantasies." She looked surprised when Marisa scoffed at her.

"What's option two?" Marisa asked, though she was pretty sure she knew. Yukari looked a little uneasy as she chose her words.

"Your love interest. If it were mutual, if you both voiced your feelings to one another, it would likely solve this whole incident on the spot." She smiled sadly. No, that was sympathy. She pitied Marisa's love. "But that is very unlikely. Even if she felt the same, her sense of duty would not permit her to realize it."

"Yeah," Marisa sighed. Her heart felt like a lump of lead in her chest. She wanted to claw it out and throw it away.

"So the obvious course of action would be our first choice; lots of minor connections amplified by physicality." Yukari's eyes had hope in them, but her face still had pity written all over it. Marisa nodded.

"Right. So who're these "candidates"?" More like targets. Maybe she'd be able to drown out her feelings with these lesser three. Quantity over quality or something.

"Two should be obvious." Again Marisa thought of the mini replicas of her fellow magicians.

"Patchy likes me? For real?" That was a bit of a shocker considering she was Marisa's primary "lender" next to Kourin. They'd actually had some time to work out their differences after a certain incident that saw them jammed into a space-rocket bound for the moon with four other people, but Marisa had soured it again, back to her old ways once they'd returned home.

"Absolutely smitten, as is miss Margatroid," Yukari replied with a somewhat lecherous smile. "A surprise I'm sure."

"No kiddin'. And the third lucky winner?" Names and faces flashed through Marisa's mind, but none sparked more than friendship, if that. The actual answer would've made her drop into the nearest seat were she not sitting already.

Yukari leaned forward slightly, with a conspiratorial glance to either side. Then she looked into Marisa's eyes with a small yet confident smile. "Me."

* * *

**Hello again, and thanks for reading! Finally, the second chapter of Non-Directional Lover! This chapter is a lot shorter than the last, but it feels like just as much happened. Well, I hope you enjoyed. There are, at the very least, two more installments in the works, so feel free to leave a review or PM me with your thoughts and feelings.**


End file.
